


The room at the end of the hall

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tropes Meme [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Comment Fic, Gen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was another way to keep Loki from doing further harm, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The room at the end of the hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> Written for the Tropes Meme [on DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/641747.html?thread=3527891#cmt3527891) for the prompt: Thor/Loki, amnesia. This came out slightly angstier than I anticipated /o\

Thor walks slowly, his feet growing heavier with every step. Yet he does not stop and turn back on his heel. 

_There was no hope left for Loki, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

Thor reaches the door and lays his hand on the ornate handle. His eyes close for an instant as he takes a deep breath. A ray of candlelight filters through the door. 

_Loki's madness was too deeply embedded within the recesses of his mind, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

Thor steps into the library. The lone reader is there, bent over a heavy volume; he glances in Thor's direction as he approaches. 

_There were but two sentences appropriate to this situation, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

Thor settles into one of the heavy chairs. He does not bother with a book; the deception does not matter. 

_Exile would not suffice, for Loki could not be trusted, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

The reader smiles at Thor, then goes back to reading. Thor sits, and settles in to watch. 

_For the destruction and madness Loki had rained onto the Nine Realms, he deserved death, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

Thor watches for an hour; the reader glancing and smiling at him occasionally. Neither of them speaks. 

_Yet, despite the horrors of his ways, Loki was an Odinson, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

Eventually, Thor gets up to leave. "Wait," the reader calls when Thor is at the door. 

_No matter how wicked, an Odinson would not be basely executed, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

Thor cannot keep his heart from jumping in his chest. "Will you tell me your name?" the reader calls. 

_There was another way to keep Loki from doing further harm, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

"I am Thor," Thor replies, his heart sinking again. 

"Thor," the reader repeats. "This library is so very lonely. Would you come back tomorrow and sit with me a while as I read?" 

_There are many ways to die, Odin Allfather ruled, in his wisdom and mercy._

"I always do," Thor whispers, and curses his father as he closes the door on his brother's prison.


End file.
